


disaster one point oh-my-goodness

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: credit to loganxiety, not my au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 17:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: this is a fic for @adultmorelikeadolt on tumblr'sdisaster au! please read that FIRST for context!summary: roman really does not want to go into his cheer practice for rather... obvious reasonswarnings: remus is mentioned a couple times, mentioned transphobia, accidental deadnaming (because he isn’t out just yet), getting used to being trans, anxiety, worrying, coming out, and possibly something else





	disaster one point oh-my-goodness

Roman stood at the edge of the gym, anxiously watching the girls tumbling just a few dozen meters away from him.

_Him_. He was _Roman_. A him. The concept was so foreign still with it having been less than a full day. No matter how _right_ it felt, that didn’t just wash away the oddness of responding to a brand new name and set of pronouns.

He’d texted his cheer coach, Dot, a bit before school ended to let her know that he would be late to practice that afternoon due to a “project,” which was really just an excuse for him to figure out what the fuck he was going to say, and she had responded, “Okay, Diana! We’ll see you then!” Needless to say, he was _really_ not looking forward to having to have this conversation. Or address the fact that he was no longer Diana or Di or _she_ or anything else like that.

“_It’s like ripping off a bandaid_,” Virgil had told him at lunch. “Y_ou’ve just gotta, like, say it, Ro._”

But it couldn’t be _that_ easy, or Roman would have walked into the gym twenty minutes ago and yelled, “Hey, it’s me, Diana, but now I go by Roman, actually, ‘cause I’m a guy. Please don’t kick me off the team because I really like cheering, and I would be devastated if I had to stop.” Honestly, it was kind of a lot of pressure for a freaking sophomore to be going through. Plus, like, what did Virgil know?! He was just a freshman! He was still new to the shittiness of highschool and all that jazz.

“Oh my god, Di, is that you?” Tarynn, one of Roman’s teammates, called as she bounced toward the gym. He turned to her with a mildly horrified expression, but that didn’t seem to stop her train of thought. “I heard you’d gotten a really short haircut, but I almost didn’t recognize you with how different you look! I almost mistook you for your brother for a second.”

“It’s, um, Roman now,” he awkwardly said, crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

Tarynn tilted her head. “What?”

“My name is Roman. I… I use he/him pronouns.”

There was a long silence as Tarynn looked him over, but she ultimately shrugged and continued on into the gym. “Okie dokie.”

“Wait, that’s it? You’re not gonna, like, kick me off the team?” He rushed after her, catching up quickly.

“I mean, I’m not the final say, but I don’t have any objections.” She shrugged again and called out to the other girls in the gym, “Hey, everyone, I found Roman on my way in here.”

Dot looked up from where she was helping spot a few girls and furrowed her brow. “Roman?”

Roman nodded his head, smiling sheepishly. “Uh, yeah. Previously Diana, now Roman.”

“Alright. Do you have any clothes to practice in?”

“I’m not off the team?”

Dot rolled her eyes and said, “Can you do a backflip still?”

“Yes?”

“Great. You still meet the requirements to be on the team. Clothes?”

“Uh…” Roman tugged at his button down and pants. “I’ve kinda only got this so far. I’d ask Remus if I could borrow his gym clothes, but… I’m not that desperate to die.”

“That’s fair enough. You’ve probably had a pretty tough day, anyway. Why don’t you take the day off and come back tomorrow with a practice outfit, and we’ll go from there.” Dot motioned for the other cheerleaders to continue practicing and went over to Roman.

“Oh, uh, okay. Thanks, Dot.”

A gentle smile spread on the coach’s face. “It’s no problem, Roman.”

He would never admit it, but his own smile didn’t leave his face until he fell asleep that night.


End file.
